Case 12
by Choco Scorpion Bat
Summary: Kimberly Lindbergh never thought she would be kidnapped. That all changes when she ends up in the clutches of sex traffickers. Now an unexpected ally must help her escape.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT KIMBERLY AND THE PREDATOR OC AND THE CRIMINALS!

Case Twelve

By

Predy96

Chapter 1

Kimberly Lindbergh never considered the fact that she just might one day be captured by some lunatic. She lived in a nice neighborhood, had many friends, and her father was the chief of police. It was, she always thought, a crazy idea that anyone would want to capture her. Even if she was the hottest girl at Midtown High School. She was on the cheer squad, made excellent grades, and was constantly being asked out on dates. That was why she had no idea what to do when she really _was _kidnapped. She was currently duck-taped, bound, and gagged in the trunk of a speeding vehicle going Lord knew where. Her current predicament, for lack of a better term, sucked. Kimberly was now wishing she had learned what to do if she was kidnapped.

Her father, Raymond, had tried to teach her, but she had scoffed, laughed, and waltzed out. Who would want to kidnap her, she had said. Go figure. The ropes on her wrists were really starting to burn from all the jolting and bumping. What to do? She felt a sharp sting on her thigh, just below the small skirt she was wearing and winced. She tried to reposition herself so as to see the cause of her pain, and found that it was, in fact, the blade from a pocketknife! She could have cried. Finally! She scooted as close as possible without setting off her nerves in her thigh. She grabbed the silver handle and fumbled with it for a moment before finding the ropes. She began to rub the blade against the tight knots and silently prayed it would work. Another bump caused her to hit her head hard and lose the knife, but not before it gave her another cut. She squealed as the blade cut deeply into her soft flesh. Tears welled up.

Kimberly searched desperately around for the knife and found it, in a corner. She ground it against the ropes and they finally snapped loose. She brought her wrists up and rubbed them, hands slippery from her blood. She brought her right hand down to her skirt and lifted it, revealing her thigh, which was bleeding profusely. Her white panties, which were far too small, were soaked with her blood. She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes, gathering herself. Kimberly took the knife and sliced off a section of her skirt, then wrapped it around her thigh. It slowed the bleeding some. She heard the brakes squeal and the car stopped with a jolt. Kimberly hit her head again.

_Where are we? _she thought. She heard the click of the lock and the trunk opened, throwing in bright sunlight. She shielded her eyes, which was a big mistake. Her captors laughed and grabbed her arms, irritating the slash marks. She struggled against them, but it was futile. One of the men, who had a slash across his right cheek, smacked her across the face, making her cry out in pain.

"I suggest you quit fighting, little missy, before something bad happens to ya!" he sneered. Kimberly quit her struggling, and hung her head, face stinging. Her captors laughed again, and the one holding her pushed her forward. Her cuts stung sharply, and she was forced to endure the pain as she walked. They were headed to a large building, a storage facility no doubt. There were few windows, and a rusty fire escape ran the length of the front. She turned her head to glare at the four men tailing along.

"My father will find you," she said, trying to sound brave, "and when he does, you will pay for your crimes!"

This remark elicited loud bursts of laughter. The man behind her shoved her again, and she stumbled. Kimberly had barely regained her balance before he pushed her again, this time into an open doorway. The interior was dark, with very little light. Kimberly was tossed roughly to the cement floor. The man with the scar flipped a switch, and a bright light flared on. She squinted, her eyes hurting in the brightness. When she regained her sight, she saw that she was correct: this was indeed a storage facility. Crates and shelves were piled high with objects everywhere. A door led to another room just to the right. For now, the men were busy discussing what to do with her, so she might be able to…

She got to her belly and began to silently crawl to the door. She kept her gaze on her captors, and gradually inched closer and closer. Almost there, just a little bit more. Too late!

"HEY! YOU!" one of the men shouted. Kimberly gasped and got up, wincing at the pain. She ran, screaming. She looked behind her, and saw them gaining. She went as fast as she could with the gash in her leg. She felt the torn cloth come undone. Her wound began to bleed from the strain. She cried out in pain and began to limp, the blood running down her leg and making little puddles in her wake. She turned a corner and saw another door. A shelf was beside it. And on that shelf was a crowbar. She drew in short breaths, gasping from fatigue and blood loss. She put a hand out to steady herself and grabbed the crowbar. Kimberly heard the men not far off and limped behind a pile of crates, climbing them to hide. She had to stop the blood flow. She was beginning to feel faint. She pulled up her skirt to examine it. Her wound was wide open and bleeding profusely again. It seemed to be worse. She felt tears sting her eyes and roll down her cheeks.

_Oh, God! Oh, God, it hurts!_ she screamed inside her head. She tore some more of her skirt and tied it into an even tighter knot this time, biting her tongue to keep from screaming at the pain. She was now wearing little more than a tattered and bloody rag now.

"Spread out! The little bitch can't have gone far!" ordered the leader. "Brock, you go that way. Herbert, you take the right. Nickelback, you check there. I'll check this isle."

Kimberly cowered further into the stack of crates as the man called Herbert drew near. He was bald, and Kimberly recognized him as the one who had been abusing her. She gripped her crowbar tighter, and waited. He drew closer, closer, closer. He passed her. Kimberly snuck down the pile of crates and crept up behind him. She raised the crowbar high above her head. She brought it down and was satisfied with the thump that it made when it connected with his head. Herbert fell forward and hit the cement hard. He would not be getting up any time soon. Blood pooled around his head where he lay. Kimberly stared at the downed man in hate. She wiped her face where his blood had sprayed onto her. No one touched her like that and got away with it. She spit on the twitching body and stepped over him. She stopped dead at the sound of multiple clicks.

"Thought you could escape, sweetheart?" said Scarface. Kimberly slowly turned around, bloody crowbar shaking in fear. All three kidnappers had Glocks pointed at her head, and they were loaded.


	2. Chapter 2

Case Twelve

Chapter 2

Kimberly stood stock still, fearing what might come next. Scarface motioned for her to drop the crowbar. She released her grip, and it clattered to the floor.

"Come here, winch!" he ordered.

Kimberly limped over halfway. Suddenly, Kimberly saw a figure bound across the top of the crates. She stopped moving. What was it? She squinted.

"Hey! I said move!"

Just then, his arm got blown off. He looked at the gushing stump and at the dead limb, then screamed. It was cut short when Kimberly put a bullet in his head. The man fell backwards, landing with a thump. Scarface's cronies gasped and looked at Kimberly. She leveled the gun. The gang members whimpered and dropped their guns.

They turned tail and ran. Kimberly smirked and looked down. Scarface lay in a growing pool of his crimson blood. She kicked the bloodied corpse for good measure.

Suddenly, she heard screaming. She whipped her head up and saw one of the men, Brock, running toward her. She raised the Glock and prepared to fire. She didn't need to. She heard a sickening crunch and closed her eyes. The crunch was followed by a squelch, and a rip. She opened her eyes and she saw the man standing before her.

Blood was pouring out of his mouth. He was gagging and gurgling. Brock made a strange croaking sound. Kimberly looked down and saw blood - floating in the air. That was when the spear appeared. They both stared at it, and the man's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He went down.

What was going on? Kimberly backed up, waving her gun around. She heard a roar echo all around. She began to panic. She heard a thump to her right, and spun. Nothing was there. It came again, this time from the left. There! She fired out of sheer terror. It pinged off the wall. Suddenly, she was on the ground.

Her Glock clattered away. Crap! She heard a thump in front of her, and the air seemed to shimmer. The figure came forward. She began to hyperventilate. What was this thing? Then it revealed itself. Electricity seemed to flow over it, zapping and crackling. It was 8 feet tall, clad totally in armor, and wore a mask like a skull. And its gun was aimed at her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: GUESS WHO'S BACK IN ACTION?! That's right, people! The one and only, yours truly, resident fanfic author, CHOCOOOOOOO FORMERLY KNOWN AS PREDY96!

Due to popular demand, I will be working on Case 12 again. I have recieved at least 16 PM's regarding several stories, Case 12 being the most requested, and the sequel to AVP: War second.

Please note that I have a VERY busy schedule, and as such, updates/uploads are very sporadic. I've had to cancel or delay several planned fics, and Iron Man has been moved to Mid-Late Fall. Sorry, blame my hectic life!

Please visit my Author Page for more information. Thank you for your continued loyalty and support, and enjoy the story.

Case 12

Chapter 3

3 days earlier...

Kimberly sat next to her best friend, Catherine, on the tattered leather seat of the school bus, waiting as a group of teens boarded. The students were a group of ruffians named Chud Zanderbilt, Drey Serma, Chastin Diaz, and Frea Kilowitz. Chud was the leader and he was notorious as a womanizing sleazebag. His knucklehead disciples were no better. The gangbangers wrestled their way to the rear of the bus, but not before looking Kimberly over like a delicious slice of grilled steak and making sexual innuendo towards her.

Kimberly glared daggers and returned to making conversation with Catherine.

"If your family is so damn rich why do you ride the bus to school?" asked Catherine as the doors closed.

"Why should I? People would only stare even more if I pulled up in front of the school in a Mercíago," Kimberly grunted, smoothing out her school uniform.

"Remind me... which company produces the Mercíago?" Catherine asked.

"That would be Lamborghini, Princess!" declared Catherine's boyfriend, Zachary Pindleton. Zachary plopped down in the seat across from the two girls, and stretched his wiry legs out in the aisle.

Kimberly sighed.

"Hello Zach. I assume you have a good reason for interrupting us?"

Zachary feigned hurt then smirked. "I just wanted to see my delish honey tart before we get separated by the big, bad school that is Midtown High!"

Kimberly glowered. "Uh-huh, sure. And I assume you're only throwing away that bag of co-"

Zachary was up and had his hand over Kimberly's mouth a nano-second.

"Shut the fuck up Queeny, before you get me in deep shit!" he hissed.

Kimberly bit the palm of his hand and he released her with a yelp. He rubbed his hand where Kimberly had bitten him. A bit of blood came up.

"Dammit, Kimberly! You made me bleed!" he complained.

"Kitty don't play nice!" she mocked. Zachary grumbled and stretched out again, rubbing his hand.

Nobody noticed the red car tailing the bus, nor the shimmering object on top.


End file.
